The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an electronic fuze for a projectile, which is of the type comprising a generator for generating the ignition energy, a storage capacitor in which there is stored the energy produced by the generator upon firing of the projectile, an ignition or detonator cap which is ignited by the energy stored in the storage capacitor, and an electronic circuit which serves for the barrel safety when the projectile is in front of the firing barrel, for delaying ignition upon impact, for the delay-free ignition upon impact and the self-destruction of the projectile.